


The Solo of the Nocturne

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Corruption, Cum Play, Gangbang, Gay Sex, M/M, Mindfuck, Nipple Piercings, Porn Video, Tentacles, Yaoi, brain washing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: The battle with Demyx takes a different turn then what many would think, Demyx decides to have a little fun and make Sora his.





	The Solo of the Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own Kingdom Hearts.

“ **_Thunder! Thunder! Thundaga!”_ ** Sora was known for many things, being kind, being one with a strong heart, being the keyblades chosen one, being the one to save his friends from whatever evil would try and harm them, but most importantly Sora was known for always keeping a level head and keeping his cool in a fight….at least he was until this current fight. Right now, Sora was engaged in a fight with a being known as a Greater Nobody-one by the name of Demyx- this nobody at first seemed like he was nothing more than a pushover who couldn’t fight even more so with the fact his weapon was a sitar, and his power was that of water. 

 

Sora had gone into this fight thinking it was easy, he was wrong oh so horribly wrong. Throughout the entire fight, he had been killing clones made from water left and right, Donald and Goofy had been knocked out leaving him to take care of them. “Grrrr,  **_Thunder! Fire! Freeze!”_ ** he canted calling down bolts of lighting, summoning rings of flames, and shooting off shards of ice and yet more kept coming.

 

Demyx smirked as his attacks knocked out the other two leaving Sora alone, “Is that all you got Roxas, Come on you can do better than that’ as he summoned more water clones.

 

“Quit calling me that name!” Sora yelled as he spun around slicing through several clones, “I don't know any Roxas! The. Name. Is. Sora!  **_Thundaga!_ ** ” Multiple thick bolts of lightning rained down destroying multiple clones as he danced around them to destroy more. “And knock it off with the clones!” he yelled performing a magnetic spiral-drawing in more clones before releasing the spell/attack and destroying them once more. “Your mine!” he said taking his stance and charging Demyx.

 

A few strings and the water soaking Sora hardened stopping him in his tracks as Demyx stepped forward and played a couple more notes making blades of water shred Sora’s clothing from the inside out. 

 

“H-Hey what are you doing!” Sora gasped as he felt the clothes the three fairies had given him being torn apart. Slowly, the clothing-he had come to like the outfit- was being reduced to ribbons of cloth bit by bit falling onto the ground. “Quit! It!” he yelled glaring at Demyx as he struggled to move and try to strike him with his weapon.

 

Using the hardened water Demyx forced Sora to stand with his legs spread and arms behind his head, before saying “You should have remembered not to get soaked Roxas” as the tattered clothes fell off Sora.

 

When his jacket was gone, it showed that his upper body was toned and his skin having a natural tan to it, his nipples were the size of quarters and due to his clothes getting soaked by cold water his nipples were erect. His stomach was flat and toned even after years of sleeping, his pants were next as it was shown he had not a single hair on his body arms, legs, chest completely smooth. Long legs leading up to Sora’s nicely shapely supple ass, the most shocking thing of all, however, was Sora’s cock which was a small 1-inch pecker. 

 

Demyx busted out laughing at the sight of the smooth hairless body and tiny cock before saying through his laugh “You are right you’re not Roxas, How is it so small I   even think that thing can be called a cock”

 

“S-Shut up! It’s just because the water is cold!” Snapped Sora his cheeks a deep cherry red, anger and embarrassment going through him. His cock had always been a sensitive subject ever since finding out it wouldn’t grow any bigger. 

 

“Man Roxas really did get a good deal you are not even a tenth his size and he had hair like a real man,” Demyx said laughing comparing the thought of a naked Roxas to Sora. Roxas was the same height, same build but he had thick blond pubic, underarm hair and a small patch on his chest, the other difference was the 13-inch cock not counting that Roxas had his symbol on his back with the number thirteen in roman numerals.

 

Sora glared at him eyes filled with anger, and some tears but he blinked them away. “When I get out of this you are gonna pay!” He yelled as he continued to struggle to get free. “Just you wait! I’m gonna show you what happens when you mess with me!”

 

“Oh shut it shrimp,” Demyx said playing and making a tendril of solid water stuff itself in Sora’s mouth as the water turned into crystal blue bondage gear, wrapping around the teen’s body and holding him in that position.

 

Even if he was unable to speak, that didn’t stop Sora from yelling and screaming around the tentacle as he shivered feeling the water move along his body. His cheeks flushed as he still attempted to get free.

 

Moving closer Demyx reached out and poked the tiny penis with his leather gloved hand laughing and saying. “Well, at least you have a nice round fuckable ass.” before he grabbed a hold of the two round cheeks and kneaded them in his hands.

 

Sora’s eyes widen, a string of muffled words blocked by the tentacle as he tried to pull away from Demyx’s touch. ‘ _ Get your hands away from me! Get off!’ _

 

Moving back Demyx unzipped his coat and started stripping showing his tall lean well built body to the bound and gagged teen, hairy pits and a thick treasure trail stood out along with a tattoo on his left bicep of the nobody symbol and the number eight in Roman Numerals below it when his shirt was removed and tossed to the side.

 

Sora watched the nobody strip off his clothing, taking off each individual article. ‘ _ W-what the heck is he planning?’ _

 

Moving Naked his soft 9-inch cock swinging as he took off his pants, Demyx retrieved his Sitar and started playing making more tentacles of water rise up into the air.

 

Sora’s eyes were drawn to the 9-inch cock and he growled. ‘ _ Why, why is everyone always bigger than-wait what is doing with those tentacles!’ _ Sora’s eyes widen further as his struggles increased.

 

The tentacles swarmed the teen, latching onto his nipples, soft cock, surprisingly huge balls, and rubbed on to his hole hidden by his perfect globes of ass.

 

He withered in place as the realization sunk it, his struggles became jerking motions of his hips. His hands flexing, wanting to summon his keyblade and yet the pleasure going through his body was making it impossible for him to focus long enough to summon it. A million throughs passing through his mind at once: to escape, to run and get away but he couldn’t do a thing.

 

Reaching out Demyx palmed the orange size nuts and said “You must have never gotten off with such a pathetic Clit so maybe we will milk these empty’ before squeezing his hand lightly on one of the nuts.

 

Sora’s body reacted against his will, eagerly seeking out a form of release that it had long been denied as cock twitched and began leaking pre from the small cock so easily dribbling down the small shaft and all over his balls.

 

Moving back Demyx smirked as Sora’s only warning before the tentacle at his ass thrust in and the suction increased in strength, on his nub of a cock.

 

Sora’s hips bucked, a choked back moaning mewling noise it barely blocked by the tentacle. ‘ _ Nnng! Aaaah! T- this can’t be happening! How can it be happening!’ _

 

Sitting back Demyx let the tentacle in Sora’s mouth slide free of the moaning boys mouth and throat, “Go ahead cum to your hearts content” Demyx teased as he obsereved the aching nipples being tortured and the tentacle fucking the teen.

 

Sora tried to fight it off, he tried to resist with all his might he did everything he could. But, in the end he could not fight off the feeling of pleasure that was burning through his body, and with an arch of his back, a jerk of his hips he came hard. From his small pecker thick ropes of cum sprayed high into the air before raining down on the ground creating a trail of cum that lead right back to sora as his hips jerked with each rope that was released.

 

Humming in disapproval, Demyx created a blue water crystal bowl to collect Sora’s cum before saying “Lets try that again”

 

Sora was left panting after his first-intense- climax body shaking from the sheer overwhelming amount of pleasure that went through him. “Y-You...you’re-gonna pay for this.” He said taking in gulps of air.

 

“Still so mouthy” Demyx noted as the tentacles started back working Sora’s nub of a cock, swollen nipples and pliable hole over trying to drive him insane with lust.

 

Sora whined his body left feeling sensitive from his first climax, he tried to pull away from the tentacles, but with the gear holding him in place it was impossible. “Nnnnng.” He grunted biting his lip to try and remain quiet. 

 

“The sooner you fill the bowl the sooner I stop the Tentacles,” Demyx said stepping up and grasping one of Sora’s swollen nipples and giving it a strong pull and twist.

 

Sora pushed his chest out towards Demyx’s hand. “N-No.” He moaned squeezing his eyes shut, as the surge of pleasure and pain flooding his system. While he would deny it all he wanted he knew his body was responding to it, his cock was hard-thought it was hard to tell- once more and drooling with pre once more letting it drip down all over his balls. 

 

“Oh maybe you want something more than a tentacle in here,” Demyx teased his finger brushing over the rim of sora’s lightly filled hole.

 

“N-no I-ah!” He mewled, his cock twitching drooling with even more pre as he felt the finger trace over the rim, while his ass tightened around the tentacle.

 

“I think you are lying” Demyx whispered in Sora’s ear and thrust his finger into the wet clean hole with ease thanks to the Tentacle of water.

 

“No! S-stop! D-don't-!” His breath was sucked into the air as he felt the finger penetrate his hole along side the tentacle, his toes curled and his cock spurted a glob of pre into the bowl.

 

With a smirk Demyx pushed his finger down on Sora’s prostate, trying to force him to cum.

 

“Ah, O-oohh! I-it’s! Cumming!” He squealed, as for the second time he came letting loose more ropes of cum into the air but this time landed in the bowl filling it up even more with all his pent up cum. “C-Can’t...t-too much.” He whined, his voice slightly higher pitched as his ass shivered and clenched around the tentacle and Demyx’s finger not wanting to let them go.

 

Pulling his Fingers out Demyx teased the winking hole with the thick head of his rock hard 10 inch cock and said “Beg for it slut”

 

Sora stayed tight lipped, no matter how badly a portion of him wanted his cock inside of him, no matter how much the sudden need to be filled with Demyx’s cock nawed away at his mind. He wouldn’t break, he had to remain strong, ‘ _ B-but would it be so bad?’ _ A voice in the back of his mind whispered. ‘ _ To give in? To surrender? To just let him use you as you want?’ _ He whimpered.  _ ‘For so long you’ve been fighting, doing what others told you, would it be so wrong to just give in and let go?’ _ “I-I…..I..” He bit his lip again his eyes shining with confusion, desire, need and want.

 

‘ _ Come on, would it be so bad to give in? To just let it go? To have some fun and not be the poster child, the child of light and all that bull?’ _ It whispered again. ‘ _ Imagine, having that cock inside of us, popping our cherry, claiming us, fucking us right here and now, doing things you’ve only dreamed about in your deepest darkest dreams.’  _ Sora whimpered again cock drooling even more than ever before.

 

“I wonder just how long you can hold out” Demyx asked the slit of his cock leaking pre straight into the winking hole it was kissing as he waited for Sora to beg.

 

Sora’s resolve was hair thin, the whispers of the voice-his innermost desires- and Demyx teasing his hole was slowly chipping away. He shivered, and finally something inside of him broke. “P-Please.” He whispered. “P-please do it.”

 

Grinning Demyx slammed all of his cock in with a single thrust going balls deep in the tight pulsing hole and groaning as he leaked pre.

 

Sora choked back a scream as pain and pleasure rippled through his body, going straight to his cock causing him to have his third climax of the day filling the bowl once more with his cum, while his ass clamped down on Demyx’s cock.

 

Smirking Demyx focused his powers causing the water on the swollen nipples to reform and create crystal nipple rings on them.

 

“Aaah!” Sora screamed not in pain but in pleasure, even as his cheeks burned brightly and his cock twitched, he could feel his rectum clenched around Demyx’s cock, his eyes were as wide as possible. As he unknowing pushed back against the brown haired nobody.

 

Demyx started a brutal pace fucking the tight hole for all it’s worth, his balls smacking Sora’s ass with each thrust and a loud clapping sound filling the area.

 

Sora’s ass flexed and clenched around Demyx’s cock, the walls of his ass feeling like liquid velvet to the older male as Sora withered and whined before him cock twitching once more before with a female like moan Sora came again.

 

Keeping up a steady rhythm Demyx worked to milk all the cum he could from the teen as he also worked up a sweaty musk that started to waft around him with each thrust.

 

Each wave of pleasure ran thought his entire body, his cock twitching as he could feel the overwhelming pleasure flooding his senses, he was moaning shamelessly as he seemed to be cumming with no end in sight filling the bowl up with every drop of cum he had to offer while his ass clenched and griped Demyx’s cock.”

 

“Oh are you close to breaking, let me hear you beg for my cum, maybe if you beg nice enough you will get to carry my child” Demyx teased his hips never slowing down as he fucked Sora’s tight hole.

 

Demyx’s words seemed to spark something inside of Sora, a long deeply buried feeling that had his ass clenching around his cock like a vice as he mewled and moaned even louder than before. Cock spraying more and more cum into the bowl. “Aaaah! P-Please! O-Oooh fuck please! Nyaa! Please!”

 

“Please what slut?” Demyx demanded with a sharper thrust of his hips, into the slowly reddening ass.

 

Sora shook his head adamantly, but it was in an effort to keep what little of his sanity he had left. “Gods! Please! Aaaah! P-Please! I want it! Please! I want your cum! I need it inside of me! I-I.” He swallowed thickly. “I want your child! Please! Fuck! Please! I want it so badly please please!”

 

Grunting Demyx slammed in filling the tight hole with a load of his thick cum, painting it pure white a lie to say it looked like the cleanly fallen snow because it was anything but clean.

 

With a loud drawn out mewling moan, Sora came even harder streams of hot cum spilling into the bowl as he felt Demyx’s thick hot load spill inside of him pumping him full of his cum. 

 

Pulling out and removing the tentacles Demyx asked “So Sora what do you want now”

 

“M-More.” Whined Sora looking up at him eyes clouded with lust. “More please i want more.”

 

Snapping his fingers the bonds reformed into a chair for Demyx to sit on while freeing Sora.

 

Falling onto his hands Sora crawled over to Demyx and nuzzled his cock, one hand resting on his stomach while the other played with his balls while sora licked and slurped on his cock ruining his tongue along the shaft right up towards the head.

 

Leaning back and exposing his hairy pits Demyx said “Why don't you clean the sweat you caused out of my hairy pits.”

 

Sora nodded eagerly climbing up Demy’x body and nuzzled his pits, shoving his face into them inhaling Demyx’s scent moaning as he rubbed himself against his side while his tongue lapped and licked at his underarm mewling from the taste.

 

Demyx sighed as his pits were licked clean by the broken Keyblade wielder, his eyes glancing at the bowl of cum and he asked “Sora would you like to never have to think again?”

 

“N-Never think again?” Sora asked between licks of Demyx’s pit. “W-What do you mean.” His cock trembled in need letting more pre rub all over his body.

 

“All that would be in that pretty little head is cum” Demyx said tapping Sora’s skull.

 

Sora whimpered cock oozing more pre. “I-I’d never think again?” A part of him was saying it was wrong but another part was all for it. 

 

“Never have to make choices, never have to fight, never have to do anything but be a good slut” Demyx said his voice smooth.

 

Sora mewled almost needly clinging to Demyx. “P-please ooh fuck please.”

 

Focusing the cum in the bowl rose in the air and moved like a snake splitting in two and flowing in to Sora’s ear’s, “Say goodbye to thinking slut.”

 

“G-Goodbye.” He moaned shivering feeling the cum snake it’s way into his mind body shivering.

 

Cum filled and coated Sora’s brain painting it white and slowly removing the ability to think from the former keyblade warrior, reducing him to a brainless slut that lived to serve, he had no past and no desires for the future.

 

Sora leaned against Demyx panting and mewling as he felt his ability to think slowly fade away, his brain being covered in cum, and the feeling it was overwhelming and pleasurable to him at the same time he couldn’t help himself he came spraying himself and Demyx with his cum leaving him a panting, mewling, moaning mess.

 

The excess cum moved to the filled hole and started working it’s way deep into it forcing the once slim belly to expand obscenely.

 

Sora’s face gained a blush as his eyes were glazed over, a small blissful smile on his face while one hand rubbed his now bulging stomach.

 

Finally all of the cum in the bowl was back in Sora who was laying on the ground mindless and swollen.

 

He had a dopey grin on his face, hands rubbing his stomach and his ass was clenched tight to keep the cum inside of him, his cheeks seemingly having a permanent blush to them

 

Demyx sighed bending over and picking Sora’s limp body up and piling his clothes on the teen save his coat that he had slipped back on.

 

“Sora!” Called the voice of King Mickey as he dropped down in the area seeing Donald and Goofy out cold, and Sora in the arms of Demyx. “Sora! You gotta get up!” he called, but Sora didn’t answer. “What did you do to him!” King Mickey snapped summoning his keyblade.

 

Waving a hand Demyx opened a portal ignoring the king and saying “TIme to meet the rest of your masters Sora.”

 

“No!” Mickey yelled rushing at Demyx with amazing speed. “Sora! Light! Give him power!” he called launching a sphere of pure Light magic at Demxy that would heal Sora.

Water rose up smacking the light magic away as Demyx entered the portal.

 

“No!” Mickey called jumping towards the portal, but it was too late and it closed. “No.” He whispered silently hand still outstretched towards empty air.

 

Demyx stepped out of the portal into the room where all the organization gathers, he deposited the naked swollen Sora in what was once Roxas’s seat.

 

“Well, you actually did it.” Xigbar said appearing in his seat. “You managed to catch the little tike.”

 

“Which is more than you did” Demyx shot back as he stepped back revealing the condition Sora was in.

 

“Aw, it would seem fate was in your favor.” Said Luxord as he held his cards in his hand. “And it even gave you something more.” 

 

“So what do we do with the broken slut now” Demyx asked.

 

“If he is broken we have no need for him.” Said Saix sitting with his legs crossed hands resting on his knees. “Our goal was to use him, and now that he is like this...we have no use for him.”

 

“Hey now I can think of some uses for the slut.” Xigbar said rubbing his crotch as he stared at the broken teen.

 

“He would be right.” Xaldin said smirking. “After all, need i remind you that we all are hot blooded males and now we have something to help us...relax.” He finished with a feral like smirk.

 

“I guess it would be better than it being a total waste” Saix said with a hum as he thought on it “We may even be able to get the other wielder to finish his job and get Axel back”

 

“Then it is decided.” Spoke Xemnas as he finally said his piece. “Number 9, has brought us a great gift one we all can use to our pleasure.” He smiled sardonically. “Let us all welcome the one who will please us all.”

  
  
  
  


Time skip

 

“RIku I am sorry but Sora has been captured by the organization” MIckey said as he talked to a tall cloaked figure.

 

“What?!” The cloaked figure gasped. “But how? Sora was stronger he had his other half back.” he said clenching his hands into fist. “So how?!”

 

“I don’t know but he was” Mickey paused to find the right way to say it.

 

Riku looked at him. “Your Majesty.” He said. “What is it? There is something your not telling me.”

 

“He was naked, covered in semen, and swollen with a brainless look on his face” Mickey blurted out looking away from Riku.

 

Riku was silent, but his hands were shaking whips of darkness came off his body as an aura of darkness blazed like a bonfire around him. “ _ What?” _ He hissed in anger. “What did you just say.”

 

“I think he was raped” Mickey said to the angry teen.

 

The aura of darkness cracked the ground around him, he was trembling in rage. “Those..those worthless nobodies.” he spat as the darkness around him gathered slowly beginning to form into The Guardian Heartless. “Those..those vial, worthless, disgusting... _ creatures _ ….how dare they.” He snarled. “How  _ dare they.” _

  
  



End file.
